Kokoro No Yume
by Scykra
Summary: Death awaited her in her world. Love in another. Will she live new her life fully and discover love or will she succumb to her awaited destiny? Kenshin/OC. Scykra - Hiatus/Revisions
1. A New World

I 3 ½ Prince, except now their uploads are a little slow but thats okay. Prince's violence, Gui's dedication, the love rivalry, the DORAMA!~ Also i've noticed there weren't as many ½ Prince CharactersxOC stories on this site. So I decided to make one. This story follows most of story line in the manga, with some changes here and there. Fyi, the translations are down below. x3

_Italic: _thoughts

Disclaimer: ½ Prince is not owned by me, but this fanfic and OCs are.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Hu-SuSu, hao tong a..." the sick girl whispered softly.

"Wo de Tian Shi, hun kuai jiu hao le. Ni bu ke yi zhou. Ni ting dao ma," the old man instructed the girl, Yume.

"Zhi dao le," Yume's voice became weaker. _I have to hurry_ Hu thought. He finished the final touches on the girl's avatar that was depicted on her drawing that she had done a few weeks ago. Quickly, he put the game set over her eyes.

"Wo de bao bei," Hu looked at his goddaughter a lone tear slipped from his eye, "You won't have to feel pain any longer. Remember, Wo ai ni, Tian Shi." Yume feebly smiled at him, as she finally left the reality world forever.

_ Where am I?_ Yume wondered, waking up in an unknown forest. She looked around and saw a dragon staring at her close by. Her eyes widened at the sight of the magnificent creature. Its smooth sinister black scales glistening in the moonlight, purple jasper spikes down its spine glowed softly in the dark. Delicate purple eyes started back at her. Yume stood up, slowly, but confidently walked towards the dragon making sure not to frighten it. Holding out her hand, the dragon cautiously touched her hand with his nose and made a deep growling noise.

"Hello there," she said to the dragon softly, "Do you know where I am?" The dragon picked up a note next to him and handed the letter to the girl. With a confused look on her face, Yume opened the letter and began reading.

**Dear Goddaughter,**

**You are now in a game called Second Life. This is a virtual reality game which the company and I have just released. You are now an NPC, but with a conscious mind. As for your actual body, I don't think you can come back to reality any longer. You and I both know why. The dragon in front of you will be your guardian from now since I won't be seeing you anymore. He doesn't have a name so feel free to name him whatever you wish. Your role is the Angel of Dreams. If you have any more questions go find Lolidragon, an NPC disguised as a player of the game. The dragon will lead you to her. I hope you have a great second chance at life and I wish you luck.**

** Love Your Godfather,**  
** Zhang Lui Hu**

Yume felt a few tear drops slid down her cheeks onto the paper. _I won't ever see Hu-SuSu again._ The fragile girl broke down crying, the dragon sitting next to her pulling her into his scaled chest. As day turned to night, Yume sat comfortably near the dragon. His tail curled around the girl's body to keep her in place and his head in her lap.

"Well, there's no use crying over spilled milk. Time to put this new body into good use," Yume said softly, petting the male dragon's head.

"I guess I should name you," she muttered, "How about Hisoka?" The dragon, now named Hisoka, growly contently as Yume's hand stroked his head.

"Can you lead me to a river?" The Angel of Dreams questioned her pet. With a quiet purr, the dragon stood and kneeled before Yume, his back towards her. Slowly, Yume climbed onto the great beast's back and they took off into the sky. Yume felt the wind through her hair; the stars were close by and the moon shone brightly. She wondered what she looked like and what would become of this life. Hisoka slowed his flight and descended to the ground below. Just in front of them was a clear river with exotic flowers surrounding the area. Sighing, Yume dipped her hands into the cool water and cupped her water filled hands to her face. Splashing the water onto her face, she gently washed her dry tears away. After the refreshing face wash, she stared at the water. Her hair was a fluffy baby blue, her piercing red eyes filled with knowledge, and her pale peach skin contrasted with her blue, green, and yellow clothing. She touched the nape of her neck and felt silky snow white feathers clinging to her neck. _This is me?_ Yume touched her face. _I need some answers._

"Well, are you ready to find Lolidragon, Hisoka?" Yume patted Hisoka's nose. The dragon snorted and bent down. Yume mounted her guardian and together they few off in search of Lolidragon.

* * *

Translations:

Hu-SuSu: Godfather Hu

hao tong a: It hurts

Wo de Tian Shi: My angel

hun kuai jiu hao le: Its almost done

Ni bu ke yi zhou: You can't leave yet

Ni ting dao ma: You hear me

Zhi dao le: I understand

Wo de bao bei: My baby

Wo ai ni: I love you

Tian Shi: Angel

If I get enough reviews, I'll continue the story, so please review~ And thank you for reading~


	2. Visitors

Hi. I finally posted the second chapter of Kokoro No Yume. I'd love to say my thanks to **shiyaun18**, **StupidPyroChan**, **Eccentric Storyteller**, **Meeeeehhh**, and **MoonlitNite **for their reviews which kept me motivated. The very last person who I want to give my everlasting gratitude to is Kai, my crazy insane annoying imouto.

Now I shall not stall you any longer! On with the show!

Disclaimer: ½ Prince is not owned by me, except the fan-fiction, fruits, Yume, and Hisoka.

~Ryuu

_Pfft, you guys have no idea how hard I had to kick Ryuu's butt into updating. PAYBACK for all those times she made me update... c: I stayed up with her past midnight, giving her ideas, helping her write this. On the iPad. You have no idea how annoying gDocs is on the iPad._

_So yes... Even if Ryuu is all happy and stuff, I will be }:] and say APPRECIATE IT YO._

_-Kai  
_

* * *

I wandered through the Forests of Dreams. The trees, alabaster white, were giving a soft yet eerie glow. Navy and magenta vines dangling from the trees occasionally moved with the breeze here and there. A few phoenixes and other mythical creatures strolled leisurely; some were having a drink, others scavenging for food. This place was created specifically for me, free from reality... where dreams come alive. A few miles away yet still visible, Hisoka flickered his tail lazily from side to side, resting on a high rock. Puffs of smoke escaped his nostrils as he exhaled. Closing my eyes, I reminisced about my brief yet meaningful meeting with Lolidragon a month ago.

_"Excuse me, are you Lolidragon?" My dragon stood a few yards away, hiding in the trees._

_"Yes. You're Yume. My father told me you were going to meet me, but I didn't think it would be so soon," the hidden thief GM grinned slyly._

_"Your father? Wait, You're..." Lolidragon grinned._

_"Yup. I can't believe you forgot that I was a GM in the game, Yume," the ecstatic woman proclaimed as she came and hugged me._

_"I'm sorry. It's just... the sickness took over, and I started to forget," I said sadly. A moment of silence passed._

_"Now, let's not think about that. I have to tell you about your 'job' in Second Life," she exclaimed, putting her hands together, "First of all, here's the list of sequences for your hidden mission." Having received the list, I read the side missions that will eventually complete the entire hidden mission._

**_1. Hisoka will use illusions and mention your feather to a character._**

**_2. He/She will bring Naxa to the Tree of Souls as an offering to get your feather._**

**_3. Then, find the illusioned Hisoka and give/show feather._**

**_4. Upon seeing the feather, Hisoka will ask him or her a question._**

**_5. Once the questions are all answered correctly, Hisoka will take character to you._**

**_6. You will ask him/her to help you find the injured Bird of Paradise._**

**_7. He/She helps you find and heal the Bird of Paradise._**

**_8. Mission Complete: You becomes human pet to the character._**

_"Secondly." I looked back up._

_"Your feathers will not only give the character more ATK, DEF, SPD, INT points but also add 1000+ HP. If the character has the right intention of using your feather such as using the feather to help benefit the weaker leveled characters, he or she is allowed to keep the feather. If not, your feather will drain two levels and temporarily halve HP and the amount of EXP gained, lasting till a month and a half. In addition, character is not allowed into the Forest of Dreams ever again," she made some hand gestures here and there, "I know this sounds like a harsh punishment, but remember the Forest of Dreams part of the non-realistic 1% of Second Life."_

_"Okay." I nodded._

_"And lastly...I wish you good luck, Meng." I smiled nostalgically at the old childhood nickname which was the Chinese translation of my name. Lolidragon gave me one last hug, before I mounted my steed. She waved a goodbye, and I waved back in return._

_"Don't forget to keep in touch," my long time friend screamed as Hisoka was half-way up in the sky._

My body instinctively led me to the Tree of Souls. Its strong, thick healthy trunk emitted a greenish, slightly blue tint with a few icy blue souls floating aimlessly around the tree. Some of the amethyst oval-shaped leaves and pale blue five-petaled flowers fell gracefully with the souls as if it was a sacred dance. Pressing my body to cool tree bark, I inhaled the sweet fragrance from the flowers, soothing my tired body.

"Hey, bitch." A rude male voice hollered behind me. With a calm, collected poise, I faced the speaker. With a pissed tone, the elf thief made an irritable click with his tongue.

"You the Angel of Dreams?" I tilted my head a little.

"May I help you?"

"Ya, you can give me one of your goddamn fea-" A roar ricocheted throughout the forest. The elf, whose eyes were wide, stood in front of me with fright. Immediately, Hisoka came rushing toward him, his fangs bared and claws flexed. With a girly shriek, the elf scrambled for his weapons, but was a second too late. He was already at the mercy of Hisoka's wrath. I hid behind the sacred tree, watching my guardian plummet and crush the thief till he was barely standing, breaking almost every possible bone in his body, with a few scorch burns from Hisoka's poison purple flames littered across his body. Before the raging dragon could finish off the poor elf, he flew off into the sky, after seeing my disguised look, although the male elf obviously didn't know. Upon hearing his ragged gasps of pain, I felt a slight twinge of pity, but it was his fault for being so utterly idiotic. I knelt before his semi-collapsed form.

"Here, this will help you," I said sincerely, handing one of my feathers after plucking it from the nape of my neck. Once it was in his clammy fingers, the feather instantly turned a sinister black before it exploded, in his face, into small black feathers. The feathers then engulfed him with smoky shadow flames, making the elf thief writhe more in agony. His entire body was covered entirely with the hellish fire before disappearing altogether with the feather's consequence.

"...Lolidragon forgot to mention that they were going be encased with hellfire, probably obtaining third degree burns." I stared blankly at the scorched grass that had an imprint of the burning elf. Turning back to the tree, I heard a couple flaps of wings. As I gazed at the beauty, Hisoka nudged his smooth scaly head under my arm. I smiled, giving him a soft well-deserved scratch. He growled, appreciating the attention. A distinctive noise fell upon my ears. My eyes narrowed in suspicion, then glittered with joy.

"Lolidragon!" I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Meng. I forgot to mention-"

"That my feathers can explode, bursting into hellfire," I interrupted staring at her while having one of my eyebrows raised. She gave a nervous giggle and rubbed her hand behind her head. I grinned.

"I loved the surprise, though," I stated.

"Actually, there is a reason why your feathers do that. The dispersion of feathers activates the effects and the hellfire you see is the effects are taking place, the draining of the levels, EXP, and HP. Once the drainage is over, the character disappears, receiving a mark from the hellfire that does not let him or her enter the Forest of Dreams, ever," Lolidragon continued to explain, as I sat at the base of the tree.

"I see now. Diverting from that, did anything new happen to you?" Lolidragon, sitting next to me, narrated her meeting with Prince, who was in reality a female, and how she has been traveling with him. She told me about the crazy adventures they've had so far, like how she has been posing as the wife of Prince to help him ward off fan-girls and such, or how the _big bad_ Wolf-DaGe, a.k.a. Ugly Wolf, saved Prince from being beaten to death and the love and justice necromancer Doll who was chased by her own summoned skulls only to have Prince kill them all resulting in fame loss; the time where they were in a pinch with the Zombie King, a gay elf, Guileastos a.k.a. Gui, helped aid them in defeated the monster and how Gui obsessed over Prince. All together they made a team. I chuckled. An odd bunch.

"So, what about you?" She turned towards me. I thought for a while and then faced her.

"Nothing much I suppose. I helped a few helpless creatures, but so far it's been a little boring. I would love to go out to the other places." I sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll be outta here before you know it," Lolidragon said enthusiastically, "Maybe I'll bring the team to visit you."

"That'll be nice." Her gaze shifted for a moment.

"Seems like Prince is online. I have to go meet him. Talk to you later, okay?" Lolidragon stood up.

"Sure. Do you want a ride?" I pointed to Hisoka, who was dozing off.

"Nah, I'm sure I'll make it."

"Okay then. Bye!" I waved at her retreating form.

"See ya, Meng!" Her voice just a slight whisper. Hisoka sniffed the air and grumbled. Getting up, he shook himself and sauntered off into the shadows close by. Leaves rustled and a twig snapped.

"Hello. I'm Shan Yu. Um...Sorry if I sound rude, but are you the Angel of Dreams?" An adolescent female wizard, a human one at that, called out, caring some fruits with her. She looked at me, quickly looking back down, turning red. Nervous type.

"Why yes. Do you need anything?" I straightened my back out a little more, sitting with my knees bent sideways.

"Well... Um... Actually... This is for you." She handed me a nwauti. Nwauti was a sour yet sweet fruit, the taste kind of like a peach yet not the same. It charcoal black smooth skin wrapped around a diamond-like shape. The flesh of the nwauti embedded with tiny tan seeds was clear. I nodded to her gratefully, taking my second favorite fruit, but not the right one. However, I still plucked a feather from my neck, the first one grown back.

"Thank you," Shan Yu stuttered, bowing. As the feather touched her hands, a soft golden halo shimmered around her for a second, wind whipping through her hair. She squeaked, startled. The sparkles surrounding her from her feet, gradually circling up.

"Now, make sure you use this feather straight away and do not tell any of your fellow peers that you got one of my feathers. Even though you failed, giving me the wrong fruit, I am giving you this feather as gratitude for your kindness and gift. After you leave this forest, you will never be able to come back here. Understand?" Shan Yu nodded, filled with awe and wonder. Standing up, I gave her a kiss on the forehead before the wind and light covered her completely. When the light faded, she was gone.

Taking the ripe fruit, I bit into its juicy flesh, a sweet and sour explosion partied on my taste buds, the seeds giving a nice crunchy texture.

"Ah! Die pitiful demon!" A young hotblooded boy screamed at top of his lungs, jumping out of the bushes, his hair filled with twigs and leaves. He sprinted at me, but tripped on his third step. I blinked, chewing on the piece of fruit I bit off.

"You will not get the best of me! I can see past your tricks!" His voice was muffled by the dirt. My eye threatened to twitch. Quickly, the human warrior got up and headed at me again, but this time with his sword raised. Sighing, I dodged his novice swing and continued to eat my fruit. The boy yelled and attacked again. Once again, I dodged. This little ping-pong game with the imbecile went for ten minutes till I finished my nwauti. I decided it was time to be on offense, taking out my two metal scythes which were attached together with a long spiked cool gray chain. One scythe was metallic silver with blinding cyan engravings twisting from the tip of the blade to the base to the handle, the other metallic black with neon purple designs. I dodged another pathetic swing from the boy, lashing out one of my scythes at him, cutting him on the cheek. He was shocked at the swiftness of my weapon and stood there idiotically, an opening. Again, I slashed at his waist, knee, and arm. Realizing his slip up, he focused on attacking me.

"Why you!" He gave another war scream, blurring my sight at bit from the pain in my ears. I was too late to notice that cut on my arm, feeling a sting and warm trickle. The ground began to shake as each stomp Hisoka made, his anger very prominent. The warrior boy froze, eyes wide with panic. His knees shook as the place in between his legs became darker and distinctively wet. The thirteen feet amethyst dragon shoved his face in front of the boy and exhaled, blowing a gust of smoke in his face. The warrior squealed like a pig before dashing off. I laughed, amused. Hisoka snorted. Concerned, Hisoka bent down and licked my small wound. I patted his head as a thank you. Hisoka purred a bit then laid down, curling around me, head in my lap. I leaned on him and hummed a random tune to cure my boredom.

* * *

"Lolidragon, where are you taking us? I'm starving." Prince looked around as the scenery changed into a fantasy forest. Doll sauntered here and there, "Ooo" ing and "Aw" ing.

"Stop thinking about your stomach, Prince. I'm taking you somewhere," she teased.

"Is my beautiful Prince hungry? I will make you better!~" Gui clung to Prince's arm, worrying over his love's health.

"This place is very interesting," mused Wolf-DaGe, taking in the peculiar trees and monsters. Doll stood in front of a very tall tree with viosies, a blood red gourd fruit.

"Wolf-DaGe! Doll found some fruit!" She pointed at the dangling edible food hanging from the branches.

"Food!" Prince immediately hopped onto the tree's branches and gathered as much of the fruits as he could, accidentally slipping off of a weak branch.

"Omph," he landed on something warm and soft, "...food." Gui was knocked out cold from the weight of the fruits.

"Give Doll some, please," Doll asked Prince, who gave her, Lolidragon and Wolf-DaGe a viosie.

"Hm. This is good." Prince stated. Everyone agreed, except for poor Gui who was still knocked out.

"There are also other fruits in this forest, but a mile away from where we are headed." Lolidragon had her finger on her chin, thinking.

"I would like to explore this..." Wolf-DaGe paused.

"Forest of Dreams," Lolidragon chimed in.

"This Forest of Dreams more." Never had he been in such a place before, where the trees glow and with the weird fruits, its was good chance not to miss.

"Doll will follow!" The fifteen year old celestial stood beside Wolf-DaGe. Prince still eating away, getting red stains on his hands and face from the viosi's skin.

"Okay. We will be staying here. Come back within an hour. We can't be late," Lolidragon gradually got louder as the two walked off further into the woods.

* * *

"Hello," a low baritone voice greeted the two travelers. Wolf-DaGe looked surprised while Doll with her arms filled with different types of fruits, ran up to the speaker. He was seven and a half feet tall, eyes a poisonous purple, long hair the blackest of black with a purple sheen, two fangs poked out from his lips, and nails as sharp as daggers. His tan chest bare, wearing nothing but a black hakama with purple swirls on the bottom. His entire being had a viper-like atmosphere.

"Hi, I'm Doll. Who are you?" Doll tugged the stranger's hakama. Wolf-DaGe stayed a few yards away wary of the stranger.

"My name is Hisoka, young one. Let me ask you, are you interested in the Angel of Dream's feather?" Hisoka squatted a little to look eye to eye at Doll, who's curious eyes searched for an explanation.

* * *

"We're back," Wolf-DaGe shouted to the trio they left behind. In his and Doll's arms, they carried many fruits: viosies, nwautis, pupiloas, utumers, quavixes, naxas, and many more. Each weirder than the other but still edible.

* * *

"O na la o na la a ju o na," I continued humming. I could hear distant voices, three males and two females, one which was Lolidragon.

* * *

The team could hear a gentle voice singing as they got closer to their destination.

"Who's that?" Prince, the now awake Gui, Wolf-DaGe and Doll turned to Lolidragon for an answer.

"You'll see," was her reply.

* * *

"He i ya di i ya he i ya na la ni no," I smiled as the five voices getting closer. " O ni do mok ha na da lyeo ga ma." My voice trailed the last note. I could see five figures, one who was Lolidragon. Hisoka opened his piercing eyes for a second before closing them again, deeming the five not a threat. I continued petting his scaly head, closing my eyes as well. The voices now a feet away.

* * *

"Who's that?" Prince pointed to the woman who was resting against a large scaly crystalline dragon. Lolidragon ignored Prince's question and walked up to the figure, who was standing. The dragon keeping a close guard on the woman.

* * *

"You brought the team with you this time, " I took her hands and glanced behind her, each member matching her description. Wolf-DaGe, the wolf man staring at me with curiosity. Gui, the elf bard fawning over his prince. Prince, the handsome elf warrior looking between Lolidragon and me. Doll, the celestial necromancer holding a handful of different fruits. Lolidragon dragged me to them.

"Guys, this is Yume, the Angel of Dreams, my friend." I bowed.

"You are Prince, Gui, Wolf-DaGe, and Doll," I pointed to each of them as I listed their names, "I've heard so much about you. Do not worry about the dragon, he's my guardian Hisoka." All the members greeted and questioned me. There was some recognition in Doll's eyes when she heard Hisoka's name.

"Would you like a fruit? Doll has a ton!" She handed me a cluster of fuchsia flowers with electric blue specks on the very corners. I internally grinned. It was a naxa.

"Thank you," I took the fruit from her and in exchange I gave her one of my feathers, "For your gift." When she took the feather, the same angelic glow surrounded her. As she continued to glow, Hisoka shifted. Looking at the distracted members, I inhaled and blew a cool white mist, making them, Prince, Gui, Wolf-DaGe, and Lolidragon, fall in a deep sleep.

"What happened to Doll's friends," she questions, examining each of them making sure they weren't hurt. I smiled secretly and together with Hisoka, we disappeared with the wind.

* * *

"We meet once young one," _Hisoka_ walked up behind Doll, "Do not be alarmed by your friends. They're just asleep." His gaze shifted to her hands. "I see..."

"Doll is confused. Where did Yume go? Why are Doll's friends asleep?" Doll looked anxious.

"All will be explained in due time, but it will be determined whether or not you will know if you can answer my question correctly."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 2 of KNY~ Hope you all enjoyed it.

Kai... **faceplant ** But you're not in high school. Don't blame me if I can't updated as often as you can.

~Ryuu

_I have a stick. On this stick is written "THE FORCE". That's write. I'm using THE FORCE STICK to make this woman write. By poking her with it repeatedly._

_RYUU EVEN IF I HAVE TO WRITE THE DAMN THINGS FOR YOU, UPDATE YOUR STORIES MORE OFTEN._

_-shot-_

_-Kai  
_


	3. The Hidden Mission

w00t! Chapter 3 is up. I thank Kai and Sleepwolf99 for keeping me pestering me to update, giving me ideas, and keeping me motivated to update.

Enjoy!

~Ryuu

Disclaimer: ½ Prince is not owned by me, except the fan-fiction, Yume, and Hisoka.

_UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE WOMAN }:C_

_Now you guys know the reason why Ryuu is suddenly updating a whole lot more often. xD_

_-Kai  
_

* * *

"If you had the power to build and rule your own kingdom, what advice would you give to a neighboring ruler if he or she did not want the burden and hardships that came with being a ruler?" Doll seemed a bit hesitant to speak, as if she could sympathize with the question.

"...I would tell him or her 'You're only being pained because you're only focusing on the torment of being a ruler, but not the great outcomes and benefits that will come with it.'" Doll had her eyes on the floor, a strained smile. Hisoka nodded, taking the answer.

"You pass." Doll let out a questionable sound and looked up. Taking the human-like Hisoka's place was Hisoka the amethyst dragon.

"Huh?" Hisoka lowered and nudged his snout against Doll's back, silently telling her to get on. She pocketed the feather, making sure it was safe and that she would not loose it anytime soon. It took Doll a few tries to climb onto the dragon when at last Hisoka used his head to give her a lift. After Doll settled on Hisoka's back, he took off with Doll gripping his amethyst spikes firmly.

"Wow," Doll exclaimed with her arms stretched out wide. The clouds weaving themselves through Doll's fingers, the dim sum lighting the forest even brighter. Hisoka chuckled, his body shaking from every laugh. Doll giggled each time Hisoka did a twirl and loop in the sky. Being mischievous, Hisoka did a few loops before diving fast toward the trees. Doll, screaming with excitement, wrapped her arms around Hisoka's neck, hugging his neck for security. On the last minute, Hisoka leveled out and flew peacefully to their destination, a small floating island in the middle of the Forest of Dreams. As the island came into view, Doll couldn't help but to feel awe towards the sublime sight. The island was floating a few feet above a large body of water, bigger than a lake but smaller than an ocean. Coming off of the island were a few waterfalls. The trees surrounding the edge of the island were different that the ones in the forest. The trunk was a deep mahogany with a more redder tint; the leaves were a soft white,k the veins were a little black. Hisoka landed in a meadow filled with colorful and weird flowers, in the middle a large old sakura tree. The sakura tree had stairs 13 feet up the trunk and at the end was a carved out door. At the base, there were two openings on opposite sides of the stairs one leading to a garden filled with herbs and other medical plants, the other a medical area for injured monsters. When Doll's feet touched the ground, purple smoke surrounded Hisoka as morphed back into his daemon form, holding onto Doll's hands.

"This way." He pulled her into the opening, left of the stairs. Inside there were many different types of mythical creatures, varying from griffins and minotaurs to basiliks, resting on the pillows or feeding; each had a bandage or two. At the right side, there I stood tending to a faun with a broken leg. Perched next to me was a phoenix with a bandaged across its missing right eye.

"Yume-JieJie!" The faun, shocked, moved back quickly, crying out in pain. Hisoka tugged Doll back to his side, shaking his head to Doll who pouted, while I calmed the faun down, casting his leg with splints.

"There you go," I patted the faun on the shoulder and helped him move to a more comfortable section of the room.

"Hisoka," I said.

"She passed. The hidden mission has begun." I nodded.

"What about Doll's friends, Yume-JieJie? What's a hidden mission?"

"They will be alright, the time for them has stopped for now until this mission is complete. A hidden mission is a quest that can only be accessed with the right words, usually leading to the NPC becoming your human pet." I smiled warmly at Doll.

"Oh. What does Doll have to do?" She looked around at the creatures who were injured, all looking peaceful without a hint of pain in their postures, even though they were injured; some worse than others.

"You will journey with me and help me find the Bird of Paradise. It is rumored that the Bird of Paradise was injured from a pack of phantoms that feed on exotic birds. You need to slay the pack for I cannot harm any creature in this forest. After you have killed all of them, only then will the Bird of Paradise reveal itself to me and allow me to heal it," I told her, while checking on the one-eyed phoenix for any infections.

"Okay! Doll will help Yume-JieJie!" She grinned.

"Let's go. It's better if we go now and save the Bird of Paradise before anything else bad happened to it." Hisoka made his way out to the meadow.

"I'll be right there Hisoka! Doll follow Hisoka. I need to finish checking on everyone." She agreed and ran to the meadow. After I made my usual round, I also walked out to the meadow where Hisoka, in his dragon form, was curled up around Doll who was admiring each flower. As I came closer, Hisoka stood up, shook his form, and knelt for us to get on. When I sat behind Doll, Hisoka took off toward south where the pack lay waiting for their prey.

"Ne, Yume-JieJie are you really an NPC?"

"Why do you ask that Doll?" I looked straight ahead, the south part of the forest was coming closer.

"Because you don't seen to be an NPC. You're more human with feelings and such," was her answer.

"Smart girl. You're correct. I'm not a true NPC. I used to be human, but because I could not...live in the real world, I was transferred into the game as an NPC by one of my family members."

"Could not live? Were you dying?"

"I don't remember much. My disease, a very fatal one, was one where your brain cells killed itself. Your body starts destroy itself by not reproducing white or red blood cells, failing organs, and even decaying current blood cells. I slowly started to forget most of my memories such as my parents, my friends, my fiance, and everyone I knew," I drew in a deep breathe, "My godfather, who worked with the company that created Second life, was desperate to save me so he made a machine that can move my conscious into the game. So, now I'm here. I died in reality, but alive in Second Life." I could feel Doll slump at my depressing story.

"It's okay. I don't really mind that I died." Hisoka started to descend. With a soft thump, he knelt and let us off. The ground was littered with claw marks, feathers, and rotting phantom corpses. Trees were totalled; burnt and dead. Doll looked a little disgusted at the destruction, while I had a more sympathetic expression for the bird. Hisoka, after morphing into his demon form, sniffled the air. Groaning, he quickly covered his sensitive nose from the revolting stench. In the shadows laid more clusters of feathers and disembodied limbs from the phantoms.

"This way," I started to walk on the path. Hisoka, after putting a cloth around his nose and mouth, and Doll, who stayed close to Hisoka and me, followed. As the trees became more demented and the light growing dimmer, the sounds of scuffling was louder along with ghostly whispers. The shadows moved and flickered, surrounding them; voices giggled. I stood off to the side. Doll prepared herself and summoned her skulls. There was a tense silence until phantoms pounced out from the shadows, fangs bared to taste fresh meat. Their bodies covered with shaggy grey fur and on their head was a bull skull. Two red eyes peered out from the skull's eye holes. The two forces clashed, phantoms versus Doll's skull warriors. Black blood and bones decorated the dirt. The phantoms one by one fell to Doll's skill. As the last phantom fell will a whimper, a piercing shriek resonated in Doll's frightened soul. I felt a little terrified.

Emerging from the trees, the alpha phantom roared, destroying all of the skull warriors with one breath. Its hooded figure turned its head toward Doll, her form shaking. I sighed, not being able to help. The phantom crept closer to Doll, black mist emitting from its body reached out to any object. Doll cowered back, eyes wide. Reaching out with a skeletal hand, the phantom was just about to snatch Doll when Hisoka roared and tackled the monster, not being able to handle Doll's vulnerability. The phantom hissed at Hisoka, angered that the dragon had interfered. Hisoka growled, fangs bared.

"Don't you dare touch her," Hisoka threatened, drawing out his black sword with neon blue engravings. On the very end of the handle was a dragons claw grasping a small crystal ball. The handle was demonic black; at the tip of the handle were the spikes the shot out straight then went parallel with the sword making a sharp right angle. On the spikes were a set of neon blue Draconian words. In the middle on the pair of spikes was an oval-shaped crystal. Above that was a smaller set without the cyan blade was also entirely black with more Dragonian characters in blue running from the base of the blade and up a few inches. The words on the blade stood for "Savage Xiphos". The phantom hissed at the sight of the sword and tried to maneuver towards Doll again, but Hisoka wouldn't have any of that. Swiftly, Hisoka hacked away at the monster, cutting off its arm as it tried to reach for me instead. The phantom shriek in pain, as I tried to fight my instinct to help the mythical creature. It shot its mist toward Hisoka, who dodged. Flashing behind the phantom, Hisoka swept Savage Xiphose horizontally, beheading the creature which disappeared as its turned into dust.

"Are you two okay?" Hisoka sheathed his sword after making sure it was clean. We both nodded. We covered our eyes, a burst of light blinding us. As the light dimmed, we opened our eyes to see a white bird. Its tail feathers were all the colors of the rainbow, as were the tips of its wings. One of its wings was half torn off. Its body was wounded with missing feathers and deep gashes, bleeding from its head. The bird look like it was about to faint right then and there. I motioned Doll to help me with it as we climbed back onto the dragon Hisoka while carrying the bird and flew off to my sanctuary.

* * *

Arriving at my medical bay, Hisoka gently set the bird on a cushioned bed, Doll standing close by. I grabbed my herbs from the table and mashed them together, making a bright orange salve.

"Can you get me some bandages Hisoka?" He opened the cabinet, taking out a few rolls. When he handed them to me, I put the paste on the linen strips and moved the bird a little to get a better position to bandage the bird. As I healed the bird, Doll shifted before opening her mouth.

"Yume-JieJie, can you tell me more about yourself?" I smiled. Hisoka sat on one of the plush pillow on the floor.

"I'll tell you what I can remember. I was born on the night of the full moon. My family was average, a loving mother, a kind father. I don't really remember if I had any siblings. Oh! I remember on Christmas, how my godfather would always give me outrageous presents. But, my happy life stopped when I got my disease at eighteen years old. I remember having a fiance, who was very kind to me, but I forgot most of my memories about him... even the day of his proposal," I paused, "But, I do remember a gift from my fiance. It was a small doberman puppy named Guang, but after I was diagnosed, we had to sell the puppy to one of my friends. Thankfully, I don't remember the pain I went through from each treatment..." I sighed, a little depressed that all I couldn't remember my entire past.

"There you go," I gave the Bird of Paradise, which chirped in gratitude, a kiss on head, "Thank you, Doll, for helping me." I gave her a hug. Hisoka moved the Bird of Paradise to a more comfortable place.

"Ding! System Notice, Doll acquires two Human Pets. Please set name for your pets," a voice chimed. Ignoring the voice, I made sure everyone was satisfied and said my goodbyes to each.

"Yume and Hisoka!" Doll look at the two profiles that popped up.

**Pet Name: **Yume  
**Pet Owner: **Doll  
**Level: **100  
**HP: **9500  
**MP: **10000  
**Strength: **280  
**Physique: **170  
**Agility: **250  
**Intellect: **100  
**Energy: **130  
**Comprehension: **190  
**Special: **Mission Pet, Cannot Level, Cannot Learn New Skills  
**Skills: **Dream Catcher, Dream Eater, Oneirocritica, Oneiromancy, Insomnia, Supernatural Haunting, Maddening Melody, Heaven's Fur

**Pet Name: **Hisoka  
**Pet Owner: **Doll  
**Level: **100  
**HP: **10000  
**MP: **1000  
**Strength: **340  
**Physique: **500  
**Agility: **450  
**Intellect: **100  
**Energy: **380  
**Comprehension: **200  
**Special: **Mission Pet, Cannot Level, Cannot Learn New Skills  
**Skills: **Inferno, Cyclone, Maim, Sacred Fire, Amethyst Icicle, Guardian's Wrath, Demonic Rampage

"Wow! Yume-JieJie and Hisoka-GeGe are strong!" Hisoka smirked, I smiled.

"Come on, we need to go back," Hisoka pointed out.

"But what about Yume-JieJie's forest and the healing creatures? Who's going to keep watch of your forest?"

"Don't worry Doll," I assured her as we all made our way on Hisoka's back to the Tree of Souls, "One of my trusted friends will keep good maintenance on this place. I think you've seen him: the one-eyed phoenix. Also, don't to tell your members that I'm your human pet just yet." Hisoka flew swiftly in the sky only taking about three minutes before he landed in front of the tree. The four team members were snoozing peacefully on the soft grass. Lolidragon was curled up in a ball, Gui was clinging to Prince's leg, Prince was sprawled out, and Wolf-DaGe was sleeping normally on his back. Both Doll and I shook each member, willing them to wake up, but they kept on sleeping. Demon Hisoka tried too but, instead of shaking, poked and kicked them which also didn't work.

"...Hisoka, love, would you be a dear?" He cleared his throat, while Doll and I had our hands clamped over our ears. With a deep breath, Hisoka roared the loudest that he could. The team members screamed and jumped five feet high. Doll giggled, Hisoka looked smug, and I just shook my head.

"Who, what, where!" Prince looked around.

"Chu Chi~" Meatbun hopped towards me.

"Well aren't you a cutie." I picked him up.

"Chu chi~" Meatbun replied grinning. He bounced out of my hands and went to Doll, who picked him up and put him on her head.

"Prince!" Gui glomped Prince, "Are you okay?" Chibi tears flowed down his cheeks. Prince, with a tick mark, punched Gui, who flew a few feet away.

"What happened?" Wolf-DaGe looked at Hisoka.

"Yume~ Did it happen?" I nodded. "Oh! I'm so glad! So are you going to travel with us?"

"If your other team members don't mind, Lolidragon." The rest of the team shook their head.

"Who's that?" Gui accused, making sure that the new male member didn't steal his beloved Prince.

"I'm Hisoka, but you know me by my dragon form. Don't worry," he smirked, "I don't intend to steal your Prince." Gui's glared softened before he smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Gui tilted his head forward a little.

"We should go finish our quest to hunt dragons in Dragon Fury Mountain," Lolidragon stated.

"Do you guys need a lift? It'll take a long time to walk over there." Hisoka asked Prince.

"Sure," Prince replied. Once again, a mist like smoke surrounded Hisoka, and when the fog disappeared, there stood a dragon. Everyone except Doll, Lolidragon, and myself were surprised by the transformation.

"Doll wants to sit in the front!" With the help of Hisoka's head, Doll was able to climb up and seat herself comfortably on his back. The rest of the team, except Lolidragon and myself, needed help to get on. When everyone on his back was safely settled, Hisoka took off in the direction of Dragon Fury Mountain. The scenery drastically changed when we left the Realm of Dreams.

After we landed on a nice clearing on the mountain, Prince and the team formed a plan to lure the dragons out.

"Hisoka, you should cover up your nose, just in case," Prince warned him. He nodded and took out the ninja cloth once again and wrapped it around the bottom half of his face. We all hid behind a rock structure. Lolidragon stared at Gui who was hugging Prince from behind. I smiled. He was definitely in love and Prince returned those feelings, even if _she_ didn't know it yet. Hisoka rolled his eyes at the lovesick bard.

"Meatbun, get ready," Prince hollered.

"Chu Chi!"

"_Aroma release_!"

"Chu Chi!" Meatbun emitted a meat bun aroma, which attracted monsters within 250 yards radius. Hisoka winced, controlling his hunger while Wolf ignored the scent. The whole mountain started to shake, followed by hungry growls. We looked toward the massive dust cloud that was forming, getting closer and closer to us.

"He.. Here they come!" Out of the dust came hundreds of hungry dragon, their mouths wide open with drool dripping down their jaws. My eyes widened with disbelief. Everyone else was just as shocked, except for Hisoka for he understood dragon nature.

"Eh!"

"Woah!"

"How come so many came at the same time?"

"How are we suppose to kill them all?" Everyone began to panic a bit.

"Doll, summon your_ Flame-armored Skeletons_. Gui use your _Supersonic Soul-chasing Arrow_ and _Flurry of Musical Notes _whenever you can to help Prince out. Lolidragon, dash through the crowds and swiftly kill any dragon possible," Wolf-DaGe buffed everyone, "Yume, Hisoka... You help out in any way you can." We nodded and everyone turned to face the mob of dragons. Hisoka took out Savage Xiphos while I readied my spells. Lolidragon silently crept up to the distracted dragons and stabbed them in the butt repeatedly. I sweat-dropped.

"_Supersonic Soul-chasing Arrow_." Strumming his guqin, Gui fired two consecutive arrows. He lured two dragons back before continue his attacks. Charging alongside the Flame-armored Skeletons, Prince proceeded to slash the dragons while the skeletons held the others off.

"_Maim_." Hisoka's sword turned a greenish tint at the end as he slashed at the one of the dragons. The gashes, covered in green poison, refused to heal instead sizzling and opening wider. The Odd Squad stared in shock as Hisoka moved from dragon to dragon, using Maim repeatedly. Snapping out of their shock, the team continued on attacked as the mob began to thin out.

"_Insomnia_." My voice carried as I chanted, draining the remaining dragons HP and MP, using the excess to heal the Odd Squad and Hisoka. The team excluding Hisoka and myself collasped in exhaustion, panting.

"That was close... We were nearly overwhelmed... I never thought dragons would love my meatbun so much!" Bodies of dead dragons sprawled everywhere. Hisoka tugged off his mask.

"The scent was very palatable," Hisoka stated. Everyone stared.

"He is a dragon, don't you forget." I pointed out.

"All that effort was worth it." Prince held a dragon XXX staring greedily. Hisoka's eye twitched. Gui gazed upon Prince, lovingly.

"All into the pot. My beautiful Prince, please wait a moment. A very tasty dragon XXX soup is nearly done!" Quickly he snatched the basket of dragon XXX and dumped it into a pot of boiling water.

"That's sick." Hisoka groaned, look away from the sight.

"I agree," I replied to Hisoka's statement. The rest of the team just stared at the interaction between the prince and the bard.

"What the hell are you doing!" Prince screamed, as Gui cooked. "You idiot!" He slapped Gui repeatedly. Everyone watched the two with a weirded expression.

"All my gold coins are gone!" Prince persisted on hurting Gui.

"Hey! You guys!" A new voice yelled out. Prince stopped his torture. We all looked towards the source of the voice.

* * *

**Translations:**

JieJie: Older sister

Guang: Shine

GeGe: Older brother

Well there you have it. The 3rd Chapter. The next one will be coming out soon in about a week or less. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review if you have the time~

~Ryuu

P.S. Since Kai's not here. I shall post for her. These are catchphrases she made for Yume and Hisoka.

**Yume's catchphrase: **I will make your nightmare a reality.  
**Hisoka's catchphrase:** This fire does not take kindly to being played with...

P.P.S. This is what Hisoka's Savage Xiphos looks like: stefanmarius(dot)deviantart(dot)com / art / Sword-46011305?q=boost%3Apopular%20sword&qo=0  
P.P.P.S. Xiphos means sword in Greek.

_H_e_he, don't you love my catchphrases for them? x3 SHOUT OUT TO MASTER WOLFIE FOR BEING AMAZING. Another PB and J sammich awaits you. :D  
_

_Now time to go get my poking stick to make Ryuu update..._

_-Kai_


	4. Dark Phantom

Finally. Chapter 4 is up. I'm sorry for the late update. School's being a royal pain in the ass. Anyways I thank **StupidPyroChan**, **SS-lover06**, and **CloudyMoon** for reviewing. I give tons of gratitude for Kai and **SleepyWolf99**. Last but not least, thanks to the faithful readers I have. Read and Enjoy!

~Ryuu

_Yay I've been mentioned! :D I have the update stick ready to poke Ryuu when needed, but I feel bad when she's flooded with schoolwork so... bear with us guys! We'll try to keep pumping out these chapters ASAP!_

_-Kai  
_

* * *

There stood a young boy, with somewhat feminine features. His hip was cocked to the side with a wizard staff in right hand, his left on his hip. Behind him stood four more members; three males, one female. Prince, who stopped torturing Gui, paused before pulling a oat plant from the mountain floor and moved toward the boy.

"Prince, don't go!" Wolf-DaGe reached his hand out.

"Whadaya wan wid us lil girly-" Prince stuck the plant in him mouth. Everyone was silent, staring at the scarring scene. Hisoka chuckled a bit. I stared at him blankly. He shrugged back. I responded by rolling my eyes. The young boy too was silent, weirded out by Prince's greeting. Prince looked smug as if he was chatting with someone...Lolidragon. Hisoka and I watched the scene before us. The young male's eyes widened, a ticked expression on his face.

"Eh?" Prince looked at the teenager, finally noticing his expression.

"What did you... just say?" The teenager glared at Prince, who was shocked at _her_ expression.

"N-N-Nothing! Gorgeous, we were just wondering if there's anything we can help you with?" Prince stuttered, trying to redeem himself for his unknown mistakes. I sighed. Hisoka grinned, trying hard not to burst out laughing at Prince's dilemma.

"What did you just say?" the wizard shouted, fire flashing in his eyes.

"Wah~ I'm so-sorry! My dazzling lady, how can I help you?" Prince lost all of his composure.

"You just said it again! Shit!" The young boy raged.

"My elegant lady-" He was cut short with a swift kick to his crotch. Prince rolled on the floor in agony, groaning and gasping. The Odd Squad was entirely shocked. Hisoka couldn't help but laugh to his heart's content.

"Prince!" The team ran up to him. Hisoka and I took our leisurely time.

"Hisoka, stop laughing," I quietly scolded him.

"...Okay, okay. Fine." His laughs diminished to an occasional chuckle.

"Prince! Are you alright?" Gui put his hands on Prince's hunched form. He glared at the boy and without warning, slapped the kid as hard as he could.

"Wah!" The young boy fell flat on his stomach with Gui's foot on his back.

"I do not know how Prince had offended you, but... No one may do that to him!" Gui continued to stare down at the boy.

"Release Ming Huang!" There was a sharp breeze as Gui flinched from an invisible blow. We turned our heads swiftly towards the source. The dark elf held his rapier close to Gui's throat.

"Prince-GeGe, are you alright?" Doll knelt next to Prince, who was still wincing from the pain.

"You bastard." His eyes were watery. "Why'd you kick me? What did I say wrong?"

"You damn sissy can't even tell a guy and a girl apart!" Miwa's voice was strained.

"Huh?" Everyone except Hisoka and me perked up.

"I'm a guy! Who're you calling gorgeous?" he shouted.

"You... a guy?" Prince uttered in disbelief. Hisoka once again laughed hysterically.

"Hisoka. Stop. Really now. That's just rude." I grinned.

"Oh god, your reactions are just priceless! It took you guys long enough to figure it out! " His form was doubled over from laughter. "And here, I thought Yume was slow," he jested. I rolled my eyes. Miwa and his team watched Hisoka.

"...Please ignore him!" Prince pushed the taller demon out of the team's sight.

"Move your stinkin' feet!" Miwa turned raging at Gui, who growled.

"How dare you call Prince a sissy? Look at yourself! What guy would kick someone there? Release you? Sure, but only after you become a pillar of light!" Gui stomped on Miwa.

"Stop!" Once again the dark elf, Wicked, swiped at Gui.

"Gah!" Gui flew back.

"Gui!"

"Gui-GeGe!"

"Demon!" We all ran up to Gui.

"_Mid-level Heal_!" Wolf-DaGe healed Gui's injury.

"You despicable creatures," Miwa stood up shakily, "I'll send you all to hell! Spirits of Thunder! Hear my cry! Come forth!" His staff crackled with electricity.

"Prince! Thunder magic has really strong damage! Stop him!" Lolidragon alerted Prince, who rushed to stop Miwa's spell, but was blocked by Wicked.

"Move it!" Prince slashed his sabre at him. Wicked dodged and countered the attack with continuous strikes.

"Okay... Who should I attack first?" Miwa glanced at the group who huddled around Gui.

"Gui-GeGe! Are you okay?" Doll knelt down next to Gui.

"You! Heaven's Blast!" The vengeful teen directed his attack at the bard. Hisoka covered both Doll and me from the lighting attack.

"Argh!" Gui let out a piteous scream as he was electrified, his body wracked with convulsions.

"_Medium Healing_! _Holy Blessing_!" Wolf-DaGe healed the soon-to-be-dead Gui. The dragon got off of us, making sure we were not injured in any way.

"Gui?" Prince looked back, distracted by Gui's painful scream. Prince's body quivered.

"You're not focused," Wicked stated, his rapier stabbing Prince on his side.

"None... None of your business!" Prince winced.

"Prince!" Gui stared in horror.

"_Twin_ _Arrows_!" Marksman fired two swift arrows which headed toward us. Hisoka deflected the attack with his sword.

"That's the best you got?" The dragon smirked.

"You sneak-attack criminals! I am the pretty wizard of love and justice! Doll will punish you in the name of the skull!" She summoned eight Flame Skulls. "Charge!" The pack ran toward the enemies.

"You two don't have to go, stay to protect us." Doll ordered the last two skulls before she instructed us, "Hisoka-GeGe and Yume-JieJie, can you two keep an eye on Prince-GeGe?" We nodded.

"Bro, hurry and heal me! I'm gonna go and make them pay for what they did to Prince!"

"Don't be rash! You need to save your magic for all the team members!" Wolf-DaGe scolded Gui's irrational thinking. "**Prince! Stay focused on Wicked! Lolidragon will take care of Playboy! Doll, you have a very important job! Don't let Miwa harm any of the other team members, or we'll be in serious trouble! Leave the enemy's priest to me! We'll see who's stronger!**" the wolf informed us over the team chat. Hisoka and I stood on the sidelines, waiting for the moment to strike.

"_Shenge Confusion Melody Medium Level._" Gui strummed his instrument, lowering our opponents' agility while doubling our attack.

"Take that!" Doll jumped ecstatically, her skulls pounding Miwa closer to the Rebirth point.

"It's revenge for Prince!" Gui continuously sent arrows at the fleeing Marksman.

"I'm sorry," Playboy cried. Lolidragon chuckled darkly, sharpening a knife.

"**Prince! Don't let Miwa use his magic!**" Wolf-DaGe attacked Black Lily with another spell. Prince rushed to Miwa, intending to end the battle.

"_Jiutou-Luong Slash._" Prince attacked Wicked, my chained scythe wrapped around Wicked's weapon.

"Hea... ven... Nine," Miwa managed to utter before Prince struck Miwa in the center of his chest. Hisoka looked ready to pounce. I yanked my purple scythe back, pulling Wicked's weapon free as he knelt on the dirt, clutching his wound.

"Got you." Prince huffed. Miwa weakly laughed. Hisoka's form tensed even more.

"Heh. So what? I've already finished chanting the spell. We'll just die together." Miwa painfully grinned.

"Shit." Hisoka sprinted toward Prince. Bolts of lightning raged on the barren mountain, building up the dust making everything impossible to see. Eight pillars (**1**) of light shot off into the sky.

"Hisoka, can you sniff out Doll?" My eyes stung from the speck of dirt as I searched for the team.

"...No." The cloud of dust cleared out. Hisoka, in his hurry to protect Prince, ended up sprawled on top of him (**2**). He hastily stood up, taking another deep sniff.

"Damn it." I looked at him worriedly. Prince also stood up, rubbing his teary eyes.

"Let's go." Hisoka shifted while I mounted him. With a nod to Prince and Wicked, who stared at Hisoka in awe, we flew off toward the rebirth point. Hisoka flapped his wings harder.

"**Doll, honey? Are you there?**" I whispered.

"**Yume-JieJie! Doll and the others are all okay at revival point, but Dark Phantom is here, too! They're saying mean things!**" Doll cried. Hisoka growled. I gently slapped his thick hide, quieting him.

"**We'll be there soon. Make sure Lolidragon and Gui don't do anything stupid.**"

"**Okay!**" I urged Hisoka to fly faster just in case Doll and the others had already left the revival point. We landed in a shadow next to revival point. Hisoka returned to his human form and took a whiff, trying to determine if the others were within the vicinity.

"It seems they left," his voice trailed off.

"Can you find them?" My worried eyes scanned the strolling players, hoping for a hint as to where the team could have gone. My companion didn't reply, but held his nose in pain.

"There are too many scents here. Fucking hurts my nose." Hisoka winced when a player wearing particularly potent perfume walked by. My nose wrinkled at the disgusting smell. We both walked out from the shadow and searched for a sign as to where Doll and the rest could have gone. I glanced at Hisoka, who was wearing an annoyed expression. Many of the female players were drooling at the sight of him and I wouldn't blame them. He _is_ sexy.

"Shut up," he whined, hating the fan girl attention he was receiving.

"Oh my god! Look at the hot piece of meat!"

"I know right! Oh, what I wouldn't give to have him on top of me right now!" I laughed as I caught some snippets of some of the fan girls. Hisoka gave me the evil eye. Suddenly, he stopped grumbling and squinted his eyes, before widening then again. Taking my hand, he dashed ahead. The wind whipped my hair into many knots as I tried to keep up with the dragon. Panting, we halted in front of a tea shop. After a few seconds, Hisoka tugged my hand and led me into the store.

"If it wasn't for the NPC security, I would've killed them by now!" Lolidragon's voice resonated with anger.

"I know!" Gui threw his arms up in frustration.

"We finally found you guys," I interrupted as I walked up to them. My face was still a little flushed from the sprint. Hisoka gave a fanged grin. "Oh, shut up." I playfully slapped his chest.

"What happened?" Hisoka asked.

"He said I was a pervert too!" Gui pointed his finger angrily at the ceiling.

"He said Doll is a weird sorcerer!" Doll cried. Hisoka's violet eyes darkened, his bangs falling over his forehead. I put my hand on his tense shoulder.

"We must take revenge!" Gui glomped Doll, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah! Fight for ourselves!" Doll clung to Gui, also crying. The rest of the team stared blankly at the two raging members.

"Well... It's the truth," Lolidragon muttered.

"Calm down." I walked over to Doll, giving her a comfort hug.

"There. There. It's not the bad... It may just be a misunderstanding..." Prince tried to calm Gui. Lolidragon and Wolf-DaGe turned to each other.

"Oh yeah. What happened to those dragon dicks?" Lolidragon whispered to Wolf-DaGe. Hisoka winced at the mention of his kins'... penises...

"Didn't pick it up... We just fought for nothing... Pretty much lost around fifty gold," the beast whispered back. Prince suddenly trailed off.

"Dark Phantom!" Prince raved. "Damn it! I'll never forgive you guys!" Prince threw a chair. The rest of the customers stared at the deranged elf.

"Wolf-DaGe, let's just accept their challenge! We'll train super hard this month!" Lolidragon turned to Wolf-DaGe.

"You mean the adventurers' tournament?"

"Shouldn't you guys first complete your team?" I pointed out.

"But, couldn't you join our team?" Prince faced us, halting in his destruction. I smiled sheepishly.

"We're just tagging along, elf." Hisoka crossed his arms.

"If it wasn't because they had the wizard Miwa, we wouldn't have fought such a disastrous battle! So we must find a wizard, completing our six member team!" Wolf-DaGe growled.

"Let's look in the adventurers' camp!" Gui proclaimed.

"Shut up!" The rest of the team roared at the bard with Hisoka bonking him on the head.

"I was just giving a suggestion..." Gui knelt on the floor, drawing circles.

"It's okay, Gui." I patted his back, giving a reassuring smile. We all sat at the table, figuring out where the sixth member would be.

"Where to find one...?" Prince murmured. Lolidragon hummed. I sipped on my acacia tea while Hisoka leisurely drank sake. Wolf-DaGe glanced to his right. Both Hisoka and I followed his line of vision.

"Excuse me..." A timid voice uttered.

* * *

Yay~ Chapter 4 over! Hope you enjoyed Hisoka's torment from fan girls. Next up, Chapter 5!

(**1**) Tezuka!

(**2**) Fan-service much? Wink wink nudge nudge~

~Ryuu

_Does anyone actually get the Tezuka reference? xD A cookie and a PB and J sammich to you if you do! I know Master Lang gets it. :3_

_-Kai  
_


End file.
